strangerealfandomcom-20200214-history
The New English Empire
The New English Empire is a Feudalistic society that lives off-world in spacestaions and spaceships. The New English Empire currently has two Dukes, Duke Charles of the "Revolution" and Duke Williams of the "Maria". The New English Empire has a "Zero-Tolerance" policy towards The Fourth Reich as such there are no New English "POW Camps". The National sport of The New English Empire is Lacrosse, which the King plays on a regular basis. History The New English Empire began with King Arthur Remington assumed the throne and declared himself the one sole ruler of, what he called, The New English Empire. His first order of business before anyone could react to the news was to get rid of the Prime Minister, Charles Gordon, he did this by sending in his loyal troops ordering them to shoot Gordon on sight, this order was arried out and within 24 hours Gordon was dead. The Parliment became Arthur's advisors and were controlled mostly through fear, however to most of the New English citizens the new King acted peaceful and sweet, while to the political and military community he was feared and respected. Arthur believed in many things one of those was technology, Arthur called upon Sword and Serpent Enterprises to arm the New English Empire with its finest guns and vehicles. Later "S and S Enterprises" would create The Empire's first Mechs, soldier armor, and ships. King Arthur died in 2010 leaving his leagcy to his son, Maxwell Remington, who only ruled for twenty years before his son, Thomas Remington, became king. King Arthur Remington's Reign As previously stated King Arthur Remington assumed the throne and proclaiming himself the leader of "The New English Empire". Early in his reign, King Arthur wanted to arm his empire with the most advanced weaponry he could, so he called upon "Sword and Serpent Enterprises" to create his empire's weapons. King Arthur, himself, was known for his ruthlessness, a trait that carried on in all of his sons, and intelligence. One such occasion where he proved this was at the battle of Dublin, in which he strategically overtook the city with the full force of his military, leaving no high ranking politicans alive. Irish Invasion When news of the huge shift in government hit the world, Ireland told itslef that this was the perfect time for an assault. On May 14, 1987 Ireland invaded Lancaster and nearly wiped out everyone in the city. When the Arthur got word of this he was outraged he sent in paratroops armed to the teeth with "S and S" weaponry, this included the new BR-01 and SNEAW-01. The battle was one within three days and now the Empire had it sights towards Ireland for its attempted invasion of the Empire. On June 11th, almost one month since the Irish invasion, the Irish skyline and shore were dotted with ships and airplanes each carrying New English troops ready to rip the country to shreds. The one year long campaign against the Irish resulted in a death toll of 400,000 Irish (Excluding the civilian deaths) and 30,000 New English, the deaths had all been leading to one place: Dublin. The night that the Empire took Dublin would forever be known as the "Dublin Bloodbath", by the end of the night all high ranking political officials were killed, and out of the three million people who lived in Dublin only one million citizens managed to stay alive. Other Campaigns Arthur carried out two more campaigns in his time as King, one to France and one to Spain, both were successful. By 1999, The New English Empire was one of the strongest countries in all of Europe. These two campaigns also tested The New English Empire's military strength and was also the testing ground for the SNEAW-02 and the "Drop Pod". Through these wars the Empire gained a lot of culture from the French louve to the many Spanish castles. At this period Arthur rules for the next 11 years, though he finally dies in duel with his own son, Maxwell. Thus, ends the rule of Arthur and begins the rule of Maxwell. The king is dead! Long live the king! King Maxwell Remington's Reign Maxwell was not a fighter, this much is true, he was a politican, a man who knew every political move his rivals could make and knew how to counter each one. However, this skill would not come in handy during the Black Revolution, in which the people revolted against the Empire, instead he turned to his brother, Leon Remington, who was the true military leader under Maxwell's Reign. The Black Revolution The Black Revolution was when the combined people of France and Spain revolted against the New English Empire's rule. The two revolutionaries at the top were Alphonse Amedee and Abella Adoncia, both had huge followings and preached against the New English "oppression" and how they had no freedoms. However, both conquered countries were able to operate as they had before through a civilian's eyes however in the political side there were massive changes. The revolutionaries were overlooked until they started causing problems by creating riots and killing officers. Hearing of these revolutionaries Maxwell turned to his brother, Leon, to take charge of the forces to disable these revolutionaries, Leon gladly accepted the job and asked "Sword and Serpent" to design a weapon to help in destroying the revolutionaries, they came up with a prototype for an armor design called the "Renegade". One of the "battles" took place in Barcelona when Adella and her followers went to kill a Spanish Duke, but instead were met with New English Soldiers and were mowed down the second they made a move. The only survivors were Adella and two others, after this event the revolution slowly began to go underground until its activity was non-exsistent. Advancing in Technology After the Revolution, Leon purposed to King maxwell that the Empire should fund Sword and Serpent Enterprises more in hopes that they may create more worthwhile weaponry. Maxwell did just this and the result was a world first: The "Tri-Tank" vehicle otherwise known as a mech. Other technologies also arose from The Empire such as the completed "Renegade" suit and "X11-Fighters". This Golden age of technology for the New English Empire also gave birth to the "Conquerer" warship in 2019. Sadly, King Maxwell was killed in 2020 from a small remnant of the Black Revolutionaries during a parade in York. This event left the throne to Thomas Remington. King Thomas Remington's Reign Unlike his father, Thomas was a great military tactician and a political thinker. Not much of Thomas's reign took place on Earth, but instead in the orbit of Strangereal and the spacestations created for the Empire. The Fourth Reich When the Reich appeared Thomas knew that it meant trouble and this "Xari" was preaching about what his kind had started 70 years ago and how he was going to finish it, Thomas knew it was time ato move. By the year 2025 The ship "Crown" was created for the King and his loyal servants and two monts later many "Conquerer" ships were renovated into colonist ships and finally on May 27, 2026 The New English Empire left Earth in search of somehwere better. Space Age The New English Empire eventually created spacestations to harbor their people though the Dukes gained there own ships and Thomas kept "Crown" as the capital of the Empire. When a X-11 fighter came across what appeared to be a planet with several of the factions from Earth fighting again on this planet called Strangereal, and this brings us to our current time. Category:Nations Category:Nations founded by kingofengland Category:Colonial States